Dream Jump
by Nala1220
Summary: Hello, the summary is at the top of the chapter! (Here isn't enough space for me! LOL)
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**_

_**World number one jumper is a girl! Isn't that a surprise? Other than the special jumping ability, she also has super acting ability despite her young age. Yet not one notices that specialness for 16 years! Kyoko Mogami, a 16 years old girl, is about to first entering the show biz world through the help of Lory. What does that have to do with the Japan's number one male actor? We will see soon!**_

* * *

Me: I hate doing this...

Someone: But I want to read it!

Kyoko: Yeah! You already wrote this, so you may as well post it!

Ren (with gentleman smile~): Please don't be like this, Nala-chan.

Me (look away): Go away, you are annoying.

*sudden atmosphere changes*

Kyoko (shaking in fear): Eeeeek!

Me: Hmph. I'm not scared of you and you know it.

Ren: ...

Me (with a bored look~): Are we gonna post this or continuing this bickering?

Ren (slowly taking a deep breath): Mogami-san.

Kyoko (shaky voice): Yes, Tsuruga-sempai.

Ren (very gently): Let us do the disclaimer since she's, *smacked my head without looking~* being lazy like always.

Kyoko (trying to hide her laugher): O-ok, sempai.

Ren & Kyoko (together): We don't own Skip Beat! Except the fanfic ideas!

Words=Japanese

_Words_=Thoughts

_**Words**_=English

*All sounds are **bold** and _italic_.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

"Mother, where are you going?" A five year old little girl asked with sleepy eyes. She looked up at her mother at the doorway while holding a bear plush.

"I have enough of this house!" The woman said coldly, not looking at the girl.

Surprised, the small child stood in shocked for a few seconds. When she reacted, she ran to the woman grabbed her dress with teary eyes. "Mother! Please don't leave! I will be a good child! I will! I promise! I will do my best!"

_**Slap! **_A loud sound crossed the air. With a dulled thudded sound, the small child landed on the floor.

With angry eyes, the woman looked down at her own child. "Your best is no longer enough!" Her face twisted into a disgusted expression. "If only you weren't born, then my life won't be so miserable." Turn back to the doorway that lead outside the house, the woman took her luggage with her. "I'm done with you!"

_**Beep beep beep! **_The alarm sounds woke the teenager up from her sleep.

Sixteen years old Kyoko Mogami slowly got up from the bed with tear stained eyes which is caused by the dream she had, or perhaps call it memory more correctly.

Today is Monday. This is an important day for the young Kyoko. She will be going to the airplane to the States, where she will be starting her acting career over the sea under the L.M.E. while going to school at same time.

Kyoko is an abandoned child with black hairs and brown eyes. After her mother abandoned her when she was five, she started living with her mother's friends, the Fuwa Inn couples and their son Shotaro Fuwa, who left the family one years ago to the States to entering the entertainment world. It, of course, broke Kyoko's heart. But since it wasn't the first time someone important left her, Kyoko got over it within time. Kyoko develop the ability to act since her mother left her. She needs to be strong even when she wants to cry. She always tries to please others even when she's tired and sick. But despites all the pain and hardship in her life, Kyoko's never disheartened, which earn her the reward of today's trip.

Two weeks before today, a group of acting crews reserved the inn for a shot. The group belongs to the biggest entertainment company in the world, L.M.E.. The Japan's number one actor, Ren Tsuruga, belong to this company. He's a fast rising star in the Japan acting industry who had just entered the overboard entertainment world a year ago. Two weeks ago he came with this group of people to the Fuwa Inn. He immediately took a liking to Kyoko's professional spirit. Kyoko had always likes his acting. Thus, during the time they were shooting the scenes for their newest movie, Kyoko had watch on the side with enthusiasm. One day, the director for the movie, accidently saw Kyoko secretly practicing one of the scene she saw them doing the day. Surprised at how great her acting is, the director had immediately contact his boss, Lory Takarada, who flight to Japan right away.

During their first meeting, Lory tested Kyoko's acting ability using Ren's help. Despite how nervous she was before entering the room, Kyoko immediately went into her normal nakai (staff) spirit, which surprised all that's watching. During the test, when mentioned her mother, Kyoko had went into panic attack. Other than that, Lory Takarada was really pleased with the girl. Later he gains knowledge of Kyoko's relationship with her mother from the Fuwa couples, which angered him into asking why they didn't help the poor girl before. Unsatisfied with their answer though understanding their actions, Lory had asked who has Kyoko's guardianship now. The couples answered it's in their hands. Lory asked whether he can adopt Kyoko into his company. When they refused, he asked the reason. The ryokan (Japanese style inn) owners replied that it has to do with Kyoko's health problems. They told him Kyoko doesn't only have panic attacks, but also heart problems since she was born. What's more is that she also developed asthma after her mother left her. Lory thought about it for a day and then told them that he still will like to take Kyoko to the States into the show biz. The ryokan couples finally agreed.

After that, everything happened in the blink of an eye. A week ago, Kyoko's passport was accepted. That's why today she's leaving the Fuwa Inn for the first time in eleven years.

At the doorway of the ryokan, there stood the Fuwa couples and their employees with a nervous Kyoko.

"Did you have all your stuff, Kyoko?" Sho's mother, the head of the ryokan, asked gently.

"Yes, Okami-sama," Kyoko nervously twisted the bag around.

Smiled gently, Sho's mother said, "Don't be nervous. Trust in your own ability, Kyoko-chan, and everything will be fine."

Kyoko nodded quietly.

"Kyoko, remember," Sho's father said quietly. "If you have any problem, call us. We will always be here for you."

"Thank you for taking care of me for so many years," Kyoko said and bowed to everyone.

"May all luck be with you, Kyoko-chan," one of the elder employee smiled with tear stained eyes. "We will be watching the TV for your face."

"Thank you," again Kyoko bowed.

A man named Sebastian, Lory's butler, appeared behind Kyoko and said gently. "It's time to go now, Mogami-sama..."

He turned to the Fuwa couple and bowed. "Master Lory said to tell you that we would definitely watch out for Mogami-sama. When she has time, we would let her come and visit."

"Ok, please thank Takarada-san for us," Fuwa Inn's male owner said formally. "We will leave Kyoko in your hand now."

With another bow, Kyoko climbed on to the white limo while Sebastian holds the door for her. Tears dropped down her cheek in silence as the door closed. The ryokan's owners and the employees waved their goodbye as the car drive away.

Twelve hours later at 11:50a.m., Kyoko finally arrived at the Los Angeles International Airport together with Sebastian.

It was the first time for Kyoko to ride an airplane. She was excited on the plane, but after 3 hours of excitement, Sebastian had reminded her to take her asthma pills which have a side effect of sleepiness. Before the plane landed, he had waked her up.

Now standing at the exit while waiting for their car to pick them up, Kyoko continued to look around with renewed energy. Just then another white limo like the one she rode in Kyoto arrived. Lory Takarada stepped out of the car in a sparkling England royal dress with a sword at his side.

Everyone in the airport at the exit stopped and stared at him with gapping mouth.

"Welcome to USA, Kyoko-chan!" He hugged the surprised girl. Hold her back a little and looked at her, he beamed with a big smile. "I'm so glad you safely arrived here. Now, before we continue to talk, let's get in the car." Lory gentle but swiftly turn the girl that's still in shocked to the car and helped her get on before he himself got on.

As the car drive away from the airport, Kyoko finally got over her shocked. Composed herself, she smiled and bowed her head to toward Lory.

"Hello, Takarada-san," Kyoko said shyly. "Thank you very much for inviting me here."

Lory laughed. "Don't be so stiff and shy, Kyoko-chan. Relax. I'm not going to bite you."

Kyoko smiled.

"Now," Lory said in a more serious tone, "Kyoko-chan, I know you just arrived here, but there's a favor I would like you do for me. I was going to let you enjoy a few days of fun and getting use to this new environment, but this is really urgent."

"It's ok," Kyoko said quickly, sensing that he's trouble by something. "If there's anything I can doing, please just tell me, Takarada-san."

Lory smiled at the gentle girl. "Well, you see, there's a movie that's being shot today, and one of the extras suddenly has an accident. I couldn't found anyone to replace her so fast, but you arrive just in the nick of time. Of course, if you don't want to, it's ok."

Kyoko hesitated. "But I'm not sure I could do it. I have never been acting in front of anyone or a camera before. I don't want to cause trouble for anyone…"

Lory inwardly sighed. He had been warned by the Fuwa Inn couples that Kyoko's really sensitive and never like causing trouble for anyone even when she's not really a trouble.

_It must be because of the trauma of her childhood_, Lory thought.

Slowly reaching over and covered her small hands, which grasped her skirt tightly, with his own large hands, Lory said softly and smiled. "Don't worry too much. You are not troubling anyone, Kyoko-chan. It's true that you are inexperience, but if you do not give it a try, you can never know what you really can do, right?"

Kyoko looked down and nodded softly.

"So," Lory pulled her chin up to meet his eyes and smiled, "would you like to take the roll, Kyoko-chan? It's not that big of a roll. You will only have 3-4 sentences, but you definitely would save me and the director's trouble of searching for one as soon as possible."

Kyoko closed her eyes for a minute. When she opened them again, there's nothing but determination. "If I could help out, please let me do it."

"Thank you, Kyoko-chan!" Lory whooped loudly. Leaning back, Lory quickly slipped out his phone and called someone.

When it was pick up, he said, "This is Takarada. Tell the director that I have found him a replacement for that extra. We are now on our way to the school. I think we would be there in 15 minutes." Pause. "It's ok. Just tell him that. I will take care the smaller details when we get there." Before the other person on the phone can say another word, Lory closed his phone.

Looking at Kyoko, Lory grinned. "I think we would also get the transfer done today too." He said thoughtfully.

"Transfer?" Confused, Kyoko asked.

"Yes, the school transfers," Lory replied. Picking up a folder on the side of the seat, he continued. "I have already got your transcripts and everything for school. We may as well get it done today. Though, you don't need to start the school until we are done with the moving and other things."

"But," Kyoko started.

"Now now," Lory smirked. "Kyoko-chan, don't tell me you are afraid of schools?"

"No, but," Kyoko stuttered.

"It's ok," Lory grinned. "Today you are only going to shot the movie and visit the school. If you like the school, we would do the actual transfer later."

At the relief on her face, Lory laughed. Just then the limo stopped. In a few seconds, the door of the limo opened by Sebastian.

Lory and Kyoko stepped out of the car and found themselves in front of a huge high school. The name of Hollywood High School can be clearly seen with Sheik Territory on the bottom.

"Kyoko-chan," Lory turns to Kyoko and said with a smile. "You go and look around the school while I talk with the director. Meet us in Room 203 one hour later. Ok?"

Kyoko nodded. As she was about to leave, Sebastian suddenly appeared in front of her with her bag. "Please don't forget your bag, Mogami-sama," the man passed her bag. "Your medicines are also in there."

"Thank you," Kyoko said gratefully.

Half an hour later, as Kyoko passed by the gym floor, she saw several people there playing basketball. Excited about the game and the people that's jumping and running around, she sat down on the bench and start watching the game.

Because of her asthma, she never played those games before. Kyoko's always careful not to trouble anyone. Plus the bill every time for an attack is really expensive, so she's careful to not get excite too much.

When one of the boys did a jump shot, Kyoko jumped up and whooped loudly. This attracts the attention of the players and other onlookers. Whisperings started on the court. Realized the attention she had attract, Kyoko quickly bowed and walked down the bench, trying to get away from the gym.

One of the boys ran over to her. "_**Hold on,**_" he said with a smile. "_**Are you a new student here?**_"

Because of the foreign customers that came to the inn, Kyoko can speak perfect English. She bowed and said in English. "_**I'm sorry that I interrupted your game. I did not mean to do that.**_"

"_**Oh,**_" the boy smiled. Several of other boys came over too. "_**That's alright. Don't worry about it. By the way, my name's Jonathan. Just John will be ok.**_"

"_**Nice to meet you, Mr. John,**_" Kyoko again bowed, just like how she always greet the guests at the inn. "_**My name is Kyoko Mogami. I'm just here to visit the school and finishing some business.**_"

"_**I see. Nice to meet you too, Kyoko**_" John smiled at the polite Asian girl. Sharing a few meaningful looks at his friends in a conversational way, he asked. "_**I saw how excited you are while watching our game. Would you like to give it a shot?**_"

Hesitated, Kyoko looked at the ball one of the boys hold out to her and then back to John's face. "_**Thank you, but I'm afraid I don't know how to play the game.**_"

John and his group laughed loudly. Another boy chirped. "_**All you have to do is throw the ball into the basket. Like this.**_"

The boy who spoke snatched the ball and ran to the basket. With one hand bouncing the ball, he jumped into the air and slam dunks the ball into the basket. Once his feet got back on the floor, someone passed the ball back to him.

"_**See? This is easy,**_" the boy said with a huge smile. Throwing the ball to John who's closer to me, he encouraged. "_**You try it, Kyoko.**_" John put the ball in her hands.

"_**But…**_" Kyoko wavered.

"_**It's ok you don't jump,**_" another boy encouraged. "_**Get a little closer, and just throw the ball. No one will laugh at you even if you didn't get it in on your first try, Kyoko. Right, guys?**_"

Several of the boys agreed with a laugh. "_**Right, no one will laugh at you, Kyoko.**_" John laughed and jokingly punched a guy who said no as a joke. "_**If they do, I will make them see hell.**_"

"_**Hmmm,**_" Kyoko asked, "_**all I have to do is throw this in there like how you shown me, right?**_"

"_**Yeah,**_" John smiled. The others also smiled and make way for her.

I have never play this game before, Kyoko thought to herself, and I really want to try it. One time won't hurt.

Closing her eyes and take a deep breath, Kyoko slowly started to bounce the ball. Instead of getting closer to the basket and just throw the ball, once she's sure the ball still in her control, she ran to the basket while dribble the ball.

As she got close, she jumped into the air with ball and-_**BAM!**_ She dunked the ball into the basket with both hands and then hang on to the rim.

The whole gym was in silence. Just as Kyoko jumped down, the court broke into loud claps.

"_**You are amazing, girl!**_" John beamed. He stood next to Kyoko who is trying to calm her breathing without anyone noticing.

"_**Yeah,**_" the boy who shown Kyoko how to play the ball said with respect. "_**I didn't know girls can jump so high!**_"

"_**Thank you,**_" Kyoko smiled meekly.

"_**How about a game with us?**_" An orange hair boy asked with a laugh as he holds out the basketball toward Kyoko. "_**Or do you have to go soon?**_"

In a second, the ball was in Kyoko's hand again. With a challenging grin, Kyoko run while dribbled the ball in one hand.

Accepting her challenge, the orange hair boy shot for the ball and the game started again with Kyoko in the group.

About half an hour later, when Kyoko tried to dunk the ball in the basket again, her legs gave out when she landed before anyone can give out a cheer as the ball dropping through the basket.

"_**Kyoko!**_" John yelled with some other boys who saw her falling. Everyone rushed toward her gasping form on the floor.

* * *

Ren: See? It's not that bad to have someone read what you wrote, Nala-chan.

Me (grumble): It's bad for me because I wanna use the time I post stories to playing game!

Kyoko: But don't you think it's such a waste without someone to read them even though you wrote it?

Me: …

Ren: Mogami-san, look behind you. (Kyoko look behind her.) *smacked my head without her seeing*

Me: Hey! (Rubbing the back of my head) Quit that smacking, you jerk!

Kyoko (looking at us in confusion): What's wrong?

Ren (smile gently at her): Don't worry about it. (turning to Me with disapproving look) At least say thank you to the readers, Nala-chan.

Me (glaring at him and then whisper softly to myself): I'm so gonna make you pay for that!

Ren (the littlest smile gone from his face): What did you said, Nala?

Me: Thanks for reading my boring story, everybody! I hope you hate it and don't be trick by the jerk named Ren Tsuruga! *smacked* OUCH! (Another glare at the man next to me) I mean like this story. It is my first fanfiction, though this is not the only thing I write. This time I was forced into posting this by the giant who's a coward who won't confess to his love! (Running away while yelling back) Bye-bye, everyone! Gotta run for my life!

(Ren and Kyoko stayed back. With Kyoko shaking while looking at Ren, who stood there with a dark and murderous cloud around him, with the corner of her eyes.)

Kyoko (shakily): Hope you like this chapter and give a review which would surely push Nala-san updating soon! See you next time!

(Quickly she left chasing after my dust leaving angry Ren behind! Bwahahaha~)


	2. Chapter 2

Me:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz~

Ren *Smacked*: Wake up, Nala!

Kyoko (dripping sweats):…

Me (glaring at Ren): You are so violent!

Ren: Only to you!

Me (mumbling to myself): Hope you never get a girlfriend!

Ren (raise a hand): What did you said, Nala-chan?

Me: Hmph.

Kyoko (get between us): Now now, don't be like that. Nala-chan, please do the disclaimer so the readers can start on the story.

(Me return to sleep. Kyoko trying to hold Ren back.)

Ren: You!

Kyoko (with tears in eyes but still holding him away from me): T-Tsuruga-san, p-please calm down. Let us do the disclaimer in her place!

Ren (sneak a hand passed Kyoko and smacked my head again. Me: OUCH!): Yes, Mogami-san, let us.

Ren & Kyoko (together): Nala doesn't own _Skip Beat!_ except the idea of this fanfic!

Words=Japanese

_Words_=Thoughts

_**Words**_=English

*All sounds are **bold** and _italic_.

* * *

_Chapter 2_

"_**Kyoko!**_" John and several boys surrounded Kyoko, who was down on the floor with one hand grasping her throat while gasping for air.

While someone tried to get a teacher, Kyoko continued to wheezing while trying to talk.

"_**B-b-**_" Kyoko stuttered.

"_**What are you saying?**_" John tried to make sense of her through her stuttering, but it was futile in his panic.

"_**What's wrong here?**_" A man's voice came from the back of the crowds. When he pushed through the group of people and saw Kyoko's limped form in John's arms, he cried out in alarm in Japanese. "Mogami-san?!"

Sensed that the man seems to know her, the onlookers quickly made way for him so he can get to Kyoko's side.

The man with glasses dropped beside Kyoko and asked quickly. "Are you having an attack? Where are your medicines?"

Luckily, though about to faint, Kyoko managed to stuttered, "B-ba-bag…"

"_**Where's her bag?**_" The glasses man asked loudly.

Someone quickly passed him the bag. Quickly as lightning, he found the inhaler and pressed it to Kyoko's mouth.

With a sudden strength, Kyoko managed to inhale the strong medicine inside.

After a few minutes, Kyoko lean against John tiredly.

"Thank you very much," Kyoko said weakly.

The man with glasses smiled softly. "My name is Yukihito Yashiro. I'm with the L.M.E. I'm Ren Tsuruga's manager." The man introduced in Japanese. "Because you didn't come to meet us in Room 203 in an hour, the president was worried and sent me and some others to search for you."

Suddenly remembered the meeting, which was supposed to be half an hour earlier, Kyoko sat up in alarmed. "I'm so sorry!"

"Relax," the man called Yashiro said quickly and stopped Kyoko when she tried to bowed. "We still have time. You just had an attack. I will call the President and tell him to give us some time so you can rest for a while."

With a glove hand, he slipped out a phone from his pocket. Before he could dial the number, a hand stopped him.

"I'm ok now," Kyoko said firmly. "There's no reason to push the time back. Didn't the director want to shot the scene quickly?"

Without waiting for another word, she looked at John who was still holding her. Realizing their position, Kyoko blushed and said quickly. "_**Thank you, John. I'm fine now.**_"

"_**Are you sure?**_" He asked with a worried face.

"_**Yes,**_" she replied while trying to get up.

Easily, John pushed both of them up from the ground. With a few deep breathe, Kyoko let go of John's hands.

"_**Thank you for the help and letting me play the game,**_" Kyoko smiled and bowed to the group.

"_**No problem,**_" John smiled. "_**I hope we can play again next time, Kyoko. Though next time, without the drama of you fainting, of course,**_" he blinked understandingly.

Embarrassed, Kyoko lowered and buried her face. "_**I'm truly sorry for the trouble,**_" she bowed again.

"_**That's not what I mean,**_" John quickly said, understood that she had mistaken him blaming her.

"_**I'm sorry to interrupt you,**_" Yashiro interjected, "_**but Mogami-san, we have to go now. I'm sure you two will have the chance of meeting again when you start going to school here.**_"

"_**Really?**_" John and the guys who had played the game with her asked in surprise.

"_**Yes,**_" Kyoko answered hesitatingly. "_**I will be coming here as a student when the transfer process is done, though I have no idea when.**_"

"_**Then come here to the gym when you transfer here,**_" John smiled while the others nodded eagerly. "_**Then let's play together again if you could.**_"

Kyoko smiled. "_**Please. Let us meet again.**_" With another bow, she followed Yashiro and left the gym.

Fifteen minutes later, the two of them arrived at Room 203. Yashiro had called beforehand so the search team could be stop. As soon as the door opened, Kyoko was crushed into a large strong chest. Kyoko froze in shocked.

"Kyoko-chan!" Lory Takarada's voice came from above her head. Hold her away from him a little so he could see her, he said with a worried expression. "I was so worried when you didn't come, Kyoko-chan!"

Kyoko smiled apologetically. "I'm truly sorry, Takarada-san."

Behind her, Yashiro pushed the glasses up with a smile. "She was so caught up in a basketball game that she forgot the time of our meeting. It's really understandable, President," he said smilingly.

"A basketball game?" Lory asked with shocked. He looked hard at Kyoko, which made her look down in shame. "What about your asthma? Did it not kick in?"

"Well," Kyoko started to say while shifting her feet nervously.

"It did," Yashiro answered for her. "Luckily I arrived. She already took the medicine."

"WHAT?!" Lory roared. Staring hard at Kyoko, which only made her more nervous, Lory shook his head in disapprove. Gently but firmly pushed her to the sofa, Lory said to Sebastian. "Bring her some tea!" Sebastian obeyed and left to prepare the tea.

"And you, young lady," Lory stared down at Kyoko with cross arms. "What in the world were you think? Today is your first day and you got yourself an attack. What, just what, were you thinking, Kyoko-chan?"

"I, I'm sorry," Kyoko whispered.

Just as Lory was about to continue, a hand stopped him. "President, I think that's enough," a man's voice said. "She seems to understand her mistake now. There's really no more need to make her feel more bad, right?"

Slightly raise her head so she could see who speak up for her, her gaze first met a pair of long legs until eventually met a pair of brown eyes.

Finally, she realized. The speaker is none but the famous Japan male actor, Ren Tsuruga!

Kyoko's mouth drop opened slightly at the man whose shows and movies she loved watching.

When Ren notice her gaze, he turn and looked at her with his signature gentleman's smile. He bowed slightly.

"Nice to see you again, Mogami-san," he said politely.

Quickly get up from the sofa and bow in return, Kyoko said quickly. "Ni-nice to meet you again, Tsuruga-sama!"

On the side, both Lory and Yashiro laughed sinisterly behind their hands.

Ren send a glare at the two shaking man without Kyoko noticing. Touching her shoulder gently, he smiled. "Please relax, Mogami-san. After all, starting today, you and I will be senpai and kohai starting now."

"Yes, Tsuruga-senpai," Kyoko bowed shyly.

Satisfied, Ren Tsuruga nodded with a smile. Yashiro and Lory continued to laugh behind Kyoko. Just then, Sebastian came back with four drinks for each of them. All now sitting down somewhere in the room while only Sebastian stood behind Lory, Lory speak up while taking a sip from his black coffee looking tired and in thought.

"Since you just had an attack," Lory started, "we better let you rest for the day, Kyoko-chan."

"I'm fine," Kyoko protested. "I can work. I really can, President!"

Reaching out and putting a calming hand on her shoulder, Lory said with a smile. "Of course I know you can, but this is your first day. You have been riding the airplane for twelve hours from Japan to here. Plus there's a time difference of 8 hours. Just now you also had an attack. Your body is been under too much stress already. I don't want you to fall sick right after you came. You understand, Kyoko?"

Kyoko looked sad while looking down at her own hands on her lap. She knows that he's thinking for her own good, but she really don't want to trouble the director who's in trouble and in a hurry to finish the scene today.

Sensing her thoughts, Lory tried to comfort her. "It's ok, Kyoko-chan. I can ask someone else to replace that extra. It's really not that much trouble."

Quietly, she nodded while still looking disappointed. She really wants to act, but deep down, she knows that Lory is right. She can feel weakness starting in her body, which always shows when she's at her limit.

On the side, Ren and Yashiro looked at dejected girl. Suddenly, Ren spoke up.

"President," he said. "Why not let her try it first while we wait for the replacement to come? If she's truly good, then I think the director won't mind taking breaks if she's tired."

"But," Lory hesitated.

"It's a good idea," Yashiro interrupted. "We really do need to finish shooting this by today. Ren's schedule can't effort to be push back. This is his last job for the day, so it's alright for him to stay late. But for the director, he also can't reserve the school for another time. The replacement won't be able to come in at least for another 30 minutes. That's such a waste of time, President. Why don't we just let Mogami-san do it? As long as she takes break in between the scenes, won't that be okay?"

Staring at Yashiro and Ren, Lory thought unhappily. _Hmph. Both of you are on her side. That's so not fair!_ Look at Kyoko, he pouted inside. _I shouldn't have taken her here. Feels like they are trying to snatch away my new toy!_ When he saw Kyoko's pleading face, he sighed inwardly. _Oh well, I suppose this will be a good experience for her even if she can't do it._

"I understand," Lory sighed aloud and lean back. "But if the director says no, then we are leaving right away so Kyoko can rest for the day."

"Thank you!" Kyoko jumped up and bowed first to Lory, then to Yashiro and Ren.

With a smile at the girl, Yashiro slipped out his phone with his gloved hand and call the director.

A few minutes later, Yashiro closed the phone with a huge grin. "The director has agree. He says it's ok to take a longer break between the scenes as long as we get to finish the shooting today."

Lory pouted. "I know I'm the one who suggest the idea of using her as the replacement, but it's so unfair how you two gang up on me like that!" He whined to Yashiro and Ren like a child.

Both men laughed loudly.

"You are just trying to keep Mogami-san to yourself, President," Ren accused laughingly. "You just want to have fun with her by yourself."

Kyoko's face became tomato red while the three men continued to laugh.

Fifteen minutes later, all of them came to another room. It's a regular classroom with tables and chairs. The differences between this classroom and the others are the amount of people and machines of cameras and lines.

As Kyoko's gaze shifted to the left, she saw a distressed Japanese man standing by a chair giving orders to everyone around him.

"Put a light there! The replacement girl should be here soon! You, go prepare the school uniform so she can change into it right away!" When he saw someone who made a mistake, he started yelling with both hands pulling his hairs. "No! Be careful! Move those lines to another place!"

When he notices Lory and the others' attention, the man flied to them with tears in his eyes. "Takarada-san, you are finally here!"

"Calm down, Director Ogata-san," Lory placed a soothing hand on the man's shoulder. "I have already brought you the girl who can replace your missing extra."

"Thank you thank you!" The man named Ogata continued to cry. "You have no idea how grateful I am to you right now, Takarada-san!"

"Now now," Lory said with a small smile. "That's a bit too much. If you would just calm down quickly, then I can introduce you to your real lifesaver."

Quickly, with a few deep breaths, Ogata calmed himself down.

"This is Kyoko Mogami," Lory moved to the side and revealed Kyoko's petite form. "She just came to L.A. from Japan. She's new to the business and has never act in front of a camera before, but I can assure you she do know how to act as long as you tell her clearly what she should do."

"Nice to meet you, Director Ogata," Kyoko bowed. "My name's Kyoko. Please take care of me." All her signs of nervous is gone from her. This is just like the time when Lory tested her.

"Welcome to US, Mogami-san," Ogata said with tears again falling down. "I am Ogata Hiroaki, the director for this high school movie. I'm really thankful to you for your help."

"I'm glad I could be of help," Kyoko smiled. She sensed this isn't a bad man. This man is a bit emotional wreck, but still a good man deep down.

"I really want to talk some more," Ogata looked at the watch on his hand once, "but we really need to hurry up and finish the shots by today. You can follow her," he waved someone over, "to the dressing room. I will summarize the plot of what you should do after that."

"Hold on a second," Lory suddenly interfered. "Director Ogata-san, Kyoko's having a really hectic day. Her health isn't that well. If you really want to act, I will only allow it as long as she can rest a bit longer in-between the scenes."

Hesitated for a second, then Ogata nodded his head. "Fine, she doesn't have that much scenes anyway. I can shot the other unfinished parts while she's resting."

Satisfied, Lory nodded. After Kyoko's being led away by the woman, Yashiro spoke up next to Lory.

"Are you sure you don't need to test her out first, Director?" He asked while push the glasses up a bit. "This is her first time standing in front of a camera to act. She may be too nervous and freeze up during the scene."

Ogata looked thoughtful while glance his watch again. "You are right," he agreed. "I think I have time to test her once. If she cannot do it, then I have no choice but to do the other scenes first and make another reservation another time."

Lory and Ren shared a knowing gaze and smiled. They said nothing against the director's hesitation.

* * *

Me: Thanks for reading it! Thank you, misao97, cloeskyler, and the Guest who didn't leave a name, thanks to you 3 for reading and then reviewing. It helps me feel like writing more when there are people who read & review. Also thanks to the 7 people who follow the story and 3 people who favs it! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well! As for the next chapter, I will update soon since I really don't wanna be smack by the head anymore by the jerk who's now having his so-called "date" with Kyoko-oneesama! *evilly* I'm gonna go and crash the dinner now! See you guys next time in the next show!


End file.
